villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Black
Goku Black (or mainly just referred to as Black) is one of the two main antagonists of the Future Trunks saga of Dragon Ball Super. He is a mysterious evil being who bares a striking resemblance to Goku and has caused the Earth's second apocalypse in Future Trunks' timeline. Eventually though, it's revealed that he is actually Zamasu with Goku's body. He is one of the biggest threats in the entire Dragon Ball franchise as he poses a threat to all time and space. He is voiced by Masako Nozawa. History Back when Black was Zamasu he was North Kai of Universe 10 but thanks to his fighting abilities he was given the chance to be promoted to Supreme Kai. He became the pupil of the current Universe 10 Supreme Kai, Gowasu. He meet Goku one day and the two of them fought. After he lost the fight he became interested in Goku and wanted his powers. He used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Goku. Black then killed Goku and his family while Goku was in his original body and then began his rain of terror. Later he meet the Future Counterpart of himself and the two of them became allies and are working together to wipe out humanity. Goku Black has traveled to many planets destroying life on every one of them. One day he arrived on Future Earth and then he said in the name of justice he brought humanity to the brink of extinction until Future Trunks tried to stop him. Future Trunks spends over a year trying to beat him having many fights against Black with Trunks nearly escaping with his life and then going into hiding waiting for Bulma to prepare the fuel to take a trip back in time. Upon sensing Trunks' ki Black destroys Bulma's lab and kills Bulma in front of Trunks. He also apparently kills Future Mai after sensing Trunks ki again after he escaped. After that Trunks attempts to fight Black, but Black beats Trunks very easily and charges a ki blast sphere. However, Trunks then throws his sword and blasts Black with a Masenko. Black blocks his attack then he loses sights of Trunks until Trunks came out of the ground in the time machine he then tries to blast Trunks with a Dark Version of the Kamehameha until Trunks vanishes to the present timeline by the capsule corp time machine. After Trunks goes into the past Black tries to look for him trying to sense for him across the planet until his ring of time reacts and opens a time portal which he goes into and ends up in the past. He finds Future Trunks and meets Goku and Vegeta. Future Trunks upon seeing Black was enraged and was about to fight him until stopped by Vegeta. Goku goes in Future Trunks place and Black begins the fight with the same Golden-Black ki blast sphere he tried to kill Future Trunks with and sends Goku flying. Goku then powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and fights back the 2 seem evenly match. Throughout the fight though the Ring of Time attempts to pull Black back into the Future. Black fights it until he could no longer resist the Ring of Time's pull and is pulled back into the future but not before destroying Trunks time machine. Upon returning he collapses from his injuries after his fight with Goku but is not upset and says he will get stronger from injuries regaining his composure. Black proceeded to test his increased power, using a Golden-Black Ki sphere, bigger than it's usual size firing it. Pleased with his increased power and embedding Goku's fighting style into his own. With his new power increase, Black attacks the base of the Resistance formed by the surviving human's who struggle to defend it. Half of the Resistance is murdered by Black causing the rest of the Resistance to retreat and form a new base. After Future Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta travel to the Future, Black confronts them and then fights Vegeta in his SSB form. Black moves closer catching Vegeta off guard. Vegeta then attacks Black with a barrage of punches but Black blocks all of them. Goku Black then transforms into his own God Form called Super Saiyan Rose. ' He then resumes the fight with Vegeta but stabs Vegeta badly with an Energy hand sword. Goku then joins the fight while Future Trunks takes care of Vegeta's wound. The two fight evenly until Zamasu appears and stands besides Goku Black. The two then fight Goku overwhelming him until Future Trunks helps Goku fight them. Goku fought Black and Future Trunks fought Zamasu. Black backed Goku into a corner and Future Trunks's attacks didn't have any effect on Zamasu. Zamasu then says that he has gained immortality and can not die now. He then grabs Goku and Trunks allowing Black's Kamehameha to hit them. The two take damage and just when Black and Zamasu were about to finish the Saiyans off, the injured Vegeta stops them. Soon the Resistance rescues the three Saiyans and they retreat to the past. Zamasu then says to Black that they will be back. Later, when Goku and his friends return to the future, Black and Zamasu go to confront them. When Goku calls Black a "fake", Black reveals his true origins to Goku and co. He is actually Zamasu's brain in Goku's body, hence why his ''ki is similar to Zamasu's. Goku, Vegeta and Trunks then power up and prepare to fight Black. As they fought with Black and Zamasu having the upper on the Saiyan Trio, Zamasu revealed that after killing stealing Goku's body and killing Goku, he murdered Chi-Chi and Goten in cold-blood. This caused Goku's power to rise incredibly due to his anger, Goku then began overwhelming Black but was ultimately defeated nonetheless. As Goku laid down in defeat, Black and Zamasu revealed the reasons behind their plans, saying Future Trunks was the one to blame for travelling back and forth through time causing history to change. They called Future Trunks a "Sinner". because of this Trunks awakens a new Super Saiyan form then claiming he would be the one to kill Goku Black and Zamasu. Personality He is extremely ruthless and diabolical, so he has killed many humans including Future Bulma without a second thought saying it was in the name of "Justice". During his fight with Future Trunks he was enjoying the battle and has demonstrated a sense of brutality as he savagely kicks Trunks right arm breaking his bones and then shoots a barrage of Ki blasts at him. Also judging from his derogatory comments about Trunks' Saiyan heritage, it is possible he has some negative feelings towards those with Saiyan blood. Yet at the same time refers to them as a proud warrior race, and finds Trunks' unbecoming tactics for a Saiyan disgusting. He also has high respects for Goku saying it is a honor to fight him. He also shares a few traits with Goku, namely his desire to fight strong opponents and love for fighting, even going as far as not using his full power at the beginning of the battle to have a good fight. Black shares Goku's determination, after seeing Future Trunks disappear in the Time Machine, he promises to find him while claiming that there's nowhere for him to run. Goku Black utterly detests humanity, perceiving them as a blasphemy and God's greatest mistake. He elaborates this by stating that he has scoured several universes and has implied to have seen enough timelines via Time Ring to feel vindicated in his belief that humanity is an existence that prevents the universe as a whole from becoming a true paradise and has taken upon himself to destroy all traces of mankind, who he believes have only been allowed to live as long as they have because the God's are too prideful to acknowledge their failure in creating humans. He shows masochistic traits, such as taking a full-force punch from Future Trunks while laughing, and seemingly enjoys the pain inflicted to him by Goku. However he was slightly irritated when Trunks threw his sword at him, in order to intercept Black's charged ki blast. Appearance His physical appearance is identical to that of Goku's but with some differences. He has a more thinner physique and facial structure. His eyes are more sharper and has a somewhat younger look then Goku. His Gi consists of a sleeveless dark grey jacket, a long sleeved black undershirt, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single earring on his left ear and a silver Time Ring on his right index finger. Powers and Abilities He is strong enough to easily beat Future Trunks (in his Super Saiyan form) in battle, gets blasted with a ki-powered shotgun without getting hurt, and kill almost every human within a year. It is said by Future Trunks that Goku Black possesses power equal or greater than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. However, during the encounter with Goku, Black was roughly comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Goku and kept gradually increasing his power during the fight. After his encounter with Goku, Black embedded Goku's fighting style into his own, making him more powerful than before. With his powered increase in his base form he can take blows from Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta until he transformed into his Super Saiyan Ros'e form then Vegeta was outclassed by him. Conventional weapons such as guns won't hurt him and the bullets he caught from said guns were severely deformed. Even after being caught in an explosion that brought Sky Scrapers down on him burying him under he shrugged it off without a scratch. It's been speculated that his power is enough to threaten the entire Universe, and will force the involvement of the Gods of Destruction: Beerus and Champa, the Supreme Kais, and even the Omni-King himself. Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black possess his own version of the Super Saiyan Blue form called '''Super Saiyan Ros'e. In this form the hair color is Pink with pure white highlights. The eyebrows are a whitish-pink color, and the eyes follow suit. The aura resembles a Flame of Darkness, with a reddish-purple inside. The clothing gains a purple hue and the user glows with purple particles. This form evolves Black to the same level as SSB Goku. In this form he is stronger than SSB Vegeta and defeats him easily by stabbing Vegeta with an Energy Blade made from his aura. It also powers up his Black Kamehameha so much that it could kill both SSB Goku and Vegeta with one hit. Gallery Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-48-97.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-48-99.jpg Goku black evil grin.jpg|Goku Black's Evil Grin Dragon-ball-super-episode-49-black-goku.png Gokublack.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Goku-Black-760x426.jpg Goku_Black_DBS.jpg goku_black_full_by_saodvd-da652uu.png Gock.png Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-49-B.jpg|Goku Black using Instant Transmission. dragon-ball-super-048-goku-and-black.gif|The difference between Goku and Goku Black. Dragon-ball-super-black-goku-vs-goku-fight-760x427.jpg|Goku vs. Goku Black. Dragon-ball-super-black-goku-fight-760x427.jpg|Goku Black during his fight with Goku Goku vs Black.jpg Collision.jpg dragon-ball-super-050-09-goku-black-powerup.jpg|Goku Black's Dark Aura. Goku Evil Laugh.gif|Goku Black's evil laugh. DNCS.png|Goku Black's first appearance in the Manga dragon-ball-super-051-goku-meets-black.gif|Goku Black's Fighting Style Super_Saiyan_Rose.png|Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black Goku-Black-Super-Saiyan-Rose motion.gif Goku-black6.jpg|Goku Black along side his partner-in-crime, Zamasu. Zamasu_wish_to_Superron.png|Zamasu wishing to switch bodies with Goku to become Goku Black. Zamasu_with_Goku_body.png|Zamasu becomes Goku Black and prepares to kill Goku (in Zamasu's body), Chi Chi and Goten in cold blood. DBSuper_EP61_5.png|Goku Black kills Future Gowasu and meets Future Zamasu. Dragon-ball-super-episode-61-1.png|Goku Black offering Future Zamasu to join him. DBSuper EP61 7.png|Goku Black and Future Zamasu becoming partners-in-crime. dragon-ball-super-episode-61.png Black_stabbing_Goku.png|Goku Black stabs Goku through Zamasu Trivia *Goku Black is the third evil counterpart of Goku to appear, the first two beings were Turles and Shadow Goku. *Black has the same voice Japanese voice actress as Goku: Masako Nozawa *Black makes his first video game apperance in Dragon Ball Heroes *All of Goku Black's moves and techniques are the same as Goku's only dark versions. *Similar to Future 17 and Future 18, he caused apocalyptic destruction in the future. *Black already knew Goku's name when they first encountered. He also seemed to know Vegeta and Beerus as well. *Goku Black (Zamasu) is by far the darkest and most evil villain in the Dragon Ball franchise. As he surpasses Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu in evil and cruelty as his heinous actions would destroy all of time and space itself, plus he killed all the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction and even Goku and his family. Category:Fighter Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Male Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Vigilante Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Magic Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mongers Category:God Wannabe Category:Humanoid Category:Death Gods Category:Manga Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Deities Category:The Heavy Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Partners in Crime Category:Possessor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Assassin Category:Serial Killers